


糟糕

by suzzy0662



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzzy0662/pseuds/suzzy0662
Summary: 情人節賀文。feat 我景仰已久的、我內心范二界的神- 一只瓜崽老師。此文所有美好細膩與愛意都來自於瓜腦絲、我只負責打炮！！！





	糟糕

**Author's Note:**

> 情人節賀文。
> 
> feat 我景仰已久的、我內心范二界的神- 一只瓜崽老師。
> 
> 此文所有美好細膩與愛意都來自於瓜腦絲、我只負責打炮！！！

糟糕  
18x ASMR主播x小粉絲

一只瓜崽 & 酥酥擠 

 

「呼…哈」王嘉爾把手心的餐巾紙團往床邊隨手一扔，臉往枕頭里埋得更深，整個人顯得有些脫力。手機屏幕漸漸變黑上鎖，不再看得清曾經顯示的、本身也鋪蓋在黑底上的凌厲字體——DEFSOUL。

帶著慾望和誘惑的舌尖水聲仿佛還縈繞耳畔，像吐著信子的毒蛇，從他的脖頸沿著手臂蜿蜒而下，冰涼也赤誠地接觸他的皮膚，所經之處卻留下能燃起火焰的水漬。拜ASMR特質所赐，好的設備、空寂的環境，將這種迷離聲線的細節無限放大，就好像觸手可及，就好像在身側低語。

王嘉爾無法用語言去描述那帶有魔力的勾人嗓音，自從某次誤點進這個並不算知名的Youtuber的ASMR視頻，便一再流連、魂不守舍。  
熄燈后戴上耳機就進入了另一個世界，在漆黑的空間裡，王嘉爾被主宰、被佔據，只能渾身癱軟地享受著服務，被漫無邊際的溫熱溫柔包裹，沉醉、臣服、不由自己。

人總有無止境的貪念，王嘉爾也不過是個向自己身體快感屈服的普通人罷了。他開始愈發好奇，像個戒斷中的性癮患者，得到一定撫慰後便開始渴求更多地觸及這份珍貴慾望的背後，祈望在虛擬的網絡數據屏障中摸索到零星真實。Youtube主頁已被他翻來覆去了無數次，除了一週一更的、向來只有一片黑幕的視頻之外，只有DEFSOUL這串孤零零的、不明意義的ID。

一不做二不休，王嘉爾翻了個身打開了INS檢索，逐字輸入爛熟於心的英文字母，可卻查無所穫。不甘心地把字符縮短到DEF這三個之間，在數千個無關的信息裡飛速翻閱。沒有停步地快速滑動，時間宛如白駒過隙，眼睛在黑暗裡承受了更多的負擔和疲憊，但當指尖滑到「prdsdef」時王嘉爾沒有任何征兆地止於此，冥冥之中有種驕傲的滿足感，這個和Youtube賬號使用同樣的頭像，在濃烈的油墨下緊緊覆蓋住的男子臉龐，一定是DEF本人。

窗簾遮掩得並不嚴絲合縫，透露出晨間熹微的光，王嘉爾的眼底閃過一瞬狡黠的神色，像獵人按照計劃佈置好的陷阱，他點進了這個主頁。  
大多是無主題地拍攝眼前所見，越是無意義的疏離和涼薄越和王嘉爾心中的DEF契合。像一片迷霧中的黯淡影子，居無定所、飄忽不前，無法擁抱，也神秘誘人，明知是美杜莎的邀約，卻義無反顧單刀赴會。

翻到初夏，竟然給王嘉爾找得了僅有的一張自拍。面對洗手台的鏡子傾斜地站立，煙灰色長T顯得肩膀足夠寬闊，下端遮蓋住一大半繫繩休閒褲，漁夫帽包裹住了頭髮，露出光裸的額頭，眼睛下撇看不清神情，胸前的幾個吊墜重疊在一起，舉著手機的手臂暴出青筋，手指上帶著好些個戒指。

反復移開目光最後還是在被手機遮擋住的嘴部聚焦，明知看不見，王嘉爾的心就像千萬只螞蟻抓撓的癢，無法停止。那是反復帶領他至高潮的發源地，慾望的初始，卻因為遮擋，更引人入勝。

一隻手摁了快捷鍵截圖，他要將這張照片佔為己有。另一隻手緩慢劃到身下，再次握住顫巍巍立起的下體，無法抑制的慾望正在將他拖入泥沼，眼看著暮色一口一口把他吞噬。王嘉爾踡縮著身子，感受連腳趾間都捲曲起的顫慄，沉沉地呼氣，尊崇內心的渴求。雖然除此之外，他明明還想要更多更多。  
噴湧的白灼濺上了手機屏幕，他僅靠著這張照片便達到了巔峰。

 

日常的生活不過是三點一線，把DEF加入之後便多了些許別樣滋味可以期待。每天起床睡前都需要例行檢查一遍對方的Youtube頻道和INS賬號是否有實時更新，沒有就反復刷新或者溫故知新，有的話就當作是今日小確幸。  
王嘉爾似乎上癮了，一日沒有聽到DEF的聲音就會變得焦慮不安，甚至膽子越來越大，除了窩在自己公寓裡的小房間之外，連出門都要確保耳機裡塞滿DEF的聲音。還好是無畫面的視頻，給了王嘉爾足夠的安全感招搖過市。

 

普通的一日，戴著純黑色的大耳機刷卡踏進地鐵站，今日的車廂內尤其擁擠，在與人的安全距離消失殆盡時心裡的安全感大面積缺失。DEF至今都算不上名主播，粉絲堪堪兩千出頭，王嘉爾便沒過多掩飾，只是在人群中艱難地掏出手機，再把視頻關閉。

他自認為無人留意這微妙的小細節，可絲毫沒發現身邊明亮的車窗將他行雲流水的動作反射得一清二楚，別人可能不敏感，可就坐在側邊戴著鴨舌帽的男士卻將這一切盡收眼底，挑釁似的勾勾嘴角不動聲色地起身往車門方向移去。

地鐵到站，只有一兩個人下去，王嘉爾肆意一瞥卻定格於此。那個戴著鴨舌帽的背影過分的熟悉，雖然在現實生活中算是第一次打照面，可對方一定不知道自己存在於王嘉爾腦海中早已幹過多少數不清的荒唐事。

就好像在夢裡一般，一晃而逝，留給王嘉爾的只有加速砰砰撞擊的心跳和超越想法先做出的行動，他一個激靈擠出人群，在地鐵門的警示聲響到第三聲時，穩穩跳到了站台上。

 

他盯著那個肩膀寬闊的背影進了最邊間的廁所，這個站實在太偏僻了，廁所看來像是沒人使用過那種、門板的金屬飾邊像是全新的一樣，在DEF神神秘秘地閃身進去的時候反射乾淨的光線。

王嘉爾沒辦法百分之百確定那就是Youtuber DEF，但他控制不住自己的心跳加速、呼吸紊亂。光是想到那個DEF現在就在這裡，在一個小小的空間裡，看著DEF的Youtube首頁上放的最新影片預告，王嘉爾猛地理解到一件事。

那個薄透的聲音即將在他耳邊，不透過任何機器，做那些事。用這段時間來王嘉爾著迷不已的那個聲音，而那些聲音引發的燥熱，王嘉爾半夜戴著耳機自瀆數次也無法緩解。

等到那人進去之後，聽到門閂的喀搭聲，王嘉爾才放輕腳步、安靜地進入旁邊那間，他輕輕地靠著門板，用聽覺感受在隔壁的那個人。

拉下拉鍊的摩擦聲、腰帶與牛仔褲被解開的喀喀聲、手掌與微微濕潤的內褲接觸的啪搭聲。

王嘉爾再也無法忍受地把手伸進自己鬆垮的運動褲裡揉弄起來，過於急切而粗暴地愛撫著自己的身體，為了能夠摩擦下腹的部分，他撩起T恤的下襬咬在自己嘴裡，味覺很澀，並不像枕頭那樣柔軟舒服，但現在無暇顧及那些，開合的下顎讓口水抑制不住地湧出，他狠狠地吞嚥，像被甩到岸上的缺氧的魚。他明白此時此刻絕對不能發出一丁點聲音，他怕自己的聲音壓過了他想聽的那些，與此同時做賊的快感刺激著他的五感，從胸腔燃燒起熱烈的火焰，此刻迫切需要得到發洩。

 

林在範一進到廁所就熟練地架設好機器，答應在評論裡提及最高的——在公共場所打飛機這事本就過分荒唐，不過既來之則安之，在扭轉鎖扣後徹底地歎了一口氣。現在他唯一要做的就只有讓自己爽一發就好，他知道那個男孩下了地鐵就一直跟在他後面，雖然只是稍微地瞥過，那嘴唇感覺很好吃。

那個男孩可能擁有柔彈臀部與濕緊的小穴，林在範輕輕地嘆了氣並仰起頭，握住了自己微微勃起的陰莖，另一手讓收音的麥克風更加靠近自己的嘴唇，然後開始在陰莖上滑動，用拇指搓弄自己的前端。

隔壁間傳來那種帶著液體摩擦的濕潤聲音，王嘉爾覺得自己興奮地快要哭出來了，但他只能緩下手的動作，改用指尖刺激自己前端的小孔，他不想自己弄出太大的聲音，怕被發現。

然而這一切努力在他高潮時化為烏有，過多的快感讓他咬不住口中已經濡濕的布料，他「嗯啊」地呻吟了出來，並且羞恥地急忙摀住自己的嘴。

已經太遲了。

王嘉爾把自己收拾乾淨，又刻意地磨蹭了幾分鐘，隔壁卻只是安安靜靜的。

也許他已經走了？也許聽到這種怪聲音嚇壞了？

他小心翼翼地滑開門栓，想著探頭看一下外面的情況，也許 DEF沒注意到，已經錄完離開了呢？

 

門打開的時候暖黃的燈光被切成好幾塊，那個肩膀寬闊的身影就那樣穩穩地靠在門外，錄音器材與設備整齊地被放在旁邊的置物空間櫃上。

王嘉爾在感到羞恥之的同時身體已經自覺地產生了近似高潮時的快感，他瞪大眼睛努力地仔細看著對方的臉，果然他就是、就是我的DEF啊！！！！

「DE…啊、」

DEF跟他想像中一樣粗暴，推人的力道也這樣地剛好，王嘉爾在被強行扯下內褲的時候想。

從他的角度只能看到那人的前髮與眉眼，細長的眉眼帶著一點點的汗水令他更為著迷，DEF一言不發地就脫了他的內褲，雖然剛剛已經自己擦拭過，但王嘉爾的性器仍留著釋放過的餘韻，前端的顏色異常地嫩紅，帶著微微的濕意。

背對著DEF，耳邊傳來對方的低笑與鼻息，那個在喉嚨中振動的音調，百分之百就是那個他躺在床上聽了又聽，以為自己可以光靠耳朵的快感而高潮的聲音。

王嘉爾在視覺與觸覺的雙重刺激下幾乎立刻再度勃起。

男孩的臀果然相當飽滿，看來是鍛鍊過的身體，肌肉的線條非常順暢，觸覺柔韌而又軟彈，手臂直接往前環住男孩的腰，握住男孩濕潤的陰莖開始上下滑動，藉著分泌的液體把自己的下面挺入男孩的大腿之間，那是非常豐潤的肌肉，夾得如此之緊，而男孩又彷彿害羞一樣地靠著自己肩頭摩擦，這男孩相當地會勾起人的性慾，也相當地會撒嬌，林在範毫不猶豫地用自己硬脹的陰莖狠狠地摩擦男孩濕軟的會陰與囊袋，勾得男孩又像剛剛一樣忍不住呻吟，音調有些沙啞、卻又在自己用力挺動的時候倏然拔高。

甜蜜又勾人，林在範忍不住藉著空檔伸手打開了收音設備的開關。

收緊自己的手指，輪流用食指與拇指玩弄男孩泛紅的前端，開口處已經泛著透明的液體，男孩眼眶濕潤、微微啜泣著求饒，被腿間的刺激推擠在高潮的邊緣，那些分不清是爽還是痛的微微呻吟令林在範更加興奮，更粗暴地進出他的腿間，每次都用下腹在他的臀上拍打出聲，沾濕的腹毛亦擦過那些被拍打的有點敏感的臀部肌膚。

DEF的東西實在太硬了，挺動的同時甚至直直地摩擦過自己的穴口，被迫感受對方整個陰莖的形狀與熱度之外，前面也被搓弄的酸爽至極，努力忍著不想放蕩地大喊，恩恩哼哼地被舔了一下脖子，然後射得對方滿手都是，自己的雙腿間從小穴一路到陰莖下方的肌膚也全被對方的體液弄得一片狼藉，白稠糊狀的東西裹上了肌膚。

王嘉爾痛痛快快地達到一個前所未有的爽度，而且還是被他心心念念的那個DEF弄成這副樣子的。甜蜜而暈眩的感覺讓他全身無力，被摩擦過度的雙腿內側肌膚隱隱刺痛，他無力地滑坐在馬桶蓋上，還在激烈運動的後韻裡沉迷。

而林在範抽了紙巾擦過自己的下身，褲子一套、拉鍊一拉，提了自己裝設備的包包就走，彷彿這裡幾分鐘前不曾有一場激烈的交媾一般。

 

那一天就像場聲色的春夢般，除了腿間殘存的輕微刺痛感之外，什麼都沒留下。

正當王嘉爾百無聊賴地日常刷新著那個名為DEFSOUL的Youtube頻道，再度幻想那日過後記憶中的細枝末節時，兩個視頻在首頁整齊彈出。

雙更！！

點開視頻王嘉爾只敢捂著嘴發出無聲尖叫，兩個視頻對於他可算真真切切經歷過Live，不是在夢裡！就是那日那景那個車站廁所的擁擠隔間裡。甚至他還算是其中一個視頻的合夥人！

這樣的認知讓王嘉爾的大腦暫時一片空白，再反映過了卻發現自己已經通過INS發送了一串意義不明的私人訊息。無法撤回。

 

咬著煙編輯視頻時林在范還有些後悔，倒不是為自己的猥瑣行徑，反正也不打算做正人君子，而且那日身下小朋友被爽到的樣子太過明媚，硬生生把一場強姦勾畫成了合姦。

男孩的身材、臀部、細腰、穴口、筆直的腿以及腿間的肌肉都很完美，連臉都漂亮得不行，幹得狠了便滿眼潮濕的霧氣。林在范有點後悔在那樣朦朧的眼神裡心軟了，擴張好的穴口最終只留作賞心悅目，手指最終依依不捨地移開轉而去掐他T恤下挺立的乳尖。

想再幹他一次，不心軟地徹底佔有他。

想到這林在范將本打算沉底於電腦內存裡的那個音頻又再度拖了出來，簡單編輯。

向寧靜的大海灑出一點點餌料。

收到「jacksonwang852」的訊息時，頭像明明遮住了半張臉只露出一雙明亮的眼睛，林在范卻輕易描繪上了欲念，滿意地輕笑。

小魚兒上鉤。

下一次完整的錄製不遠了。  
他要讓這雙眼睛再次因他起霧。

 

完整的性愛並沒有發佈在公共平台，林在范在食髓知味後很堅決地打臉。

DEFSOUL的頻道越來越奇怪了。

一些早期關注的粉絲滿頭霧水，尋著記憶去查找，明明印象裡曾經也發佈過在公共場合做愛的ASMR音頻，看過的人都要評論一句「受的煙嗓超絕」，現在卻怎麼也找不到了。不知是被博主主動刪除了還是觸線被系統和諧了。久而久之，就好像一個留存在記憶里的可調節誤差，被逐漸淡忘了。

明明曾經是個在18x邊緣反復橫條的色情男主播，現在卻開始發一些風馬牛不相及的ASMR音頻。

早餐的煎蛋聲，吃薯片的聲音，週末湖心公園划鴨子船的水聲。

主播的戀愛生活好像也很美好。

 

-FIN


End file.
